idiots
by lala-licious
Summary: They were idiots for falling in love with the wrong persons at the wrong time; aah, love is so bittersweet. Aoi, Suzuna. With a side of Hinata.


KWMS (c) Hiro Fujiwara.

Might contain spoilers from Chapter 69 of KWMS onwards. Centered around Chapter 70. Roughly.

* * *

**idiots**

"You're weird, obnoxious, crazy and a complete idiot. But you know what? I still love you." ~Unknown

* * *

"There is something off-putting about idiots," Aoi commented dryly, huffing as he took a seat across from Suzuna and Hinata.

The brunette agrees, it seems, with a slight nod. She glances sideways at her partner-in-crime; 'partner-in-crime' because the purpose of their visit to Maid Latte was to support her father.

"Eh?" Confusedly, the rugged teen stammers. "What bought that on?"

He sounds much more composed here. Although truthfully, his feathers are still ruffled – who are you and how do you know Suzuna-chan running circles in his head. His companion seem fine with the boy, it seems. But then, the girl has always been as cool and calm as a cucumber; her default mode fixed on 'Zen'.

The effeminate-looking boy huffed, ignoring Hinata in favour for the menu. Well, he has all but memorised Maid Latte's dishes but Aoi has no love for idiots. Hinata Shintani is one.

"Did something happen?" the more feminine of the two Ayuzawa sisters queried, curious for scoop.

"… No, nothing. Never mind." Fitting his namesake, he killed the topic moodily.

Suzuna mumbled, "Is that so? Misaki-nee is coming here."

Embarrassed blushes and surprise dance in the two males' expressions. Aoi remain seated, while her …friend (?) sprinted for a hiding place; Misaki had forbid Hinata from visiting her, at least until his grades go up.

Sapphire eyes pierced his surroundings. Finding the lacking presence of a particular female, he turned back to the little liar to find Suzuna glancing out the window, a purposeful show of disinterest. Aoi scowled.

"Idiots are idiots." The way she worded those three words – as if fact – really served to irritate him. A gulp of iced water later had him smarter, "As if you aren't one."

The brunette sighed. "But I'm closer to …this than you." Taking his glass of iced water as she ended her retort, Suzuna took a mouthful.

_In-in-indirect kiss?_ Hinata had returned to a horrifying sight – he lost to a middle schooler in the romance department! Well, one that was going to high school once the break ends. Still, indirect kiss – his mind was caught up in that to focus on anything else. Indirect kiss. With Misaki.

The blush that shot up his face had Aoi cringing away, despite being seated a fair distance away.

"Closer?" the sapphire-eyed teen mocked, "What about your conscie - feelings?" Aoi cleared his throat, mortified that he had been eager to verbally attack genteel Suzuna.

The girl laughed; a blatant fake. Just as suddenly, she stopped, became serious – Aoi was reminded of cheesy villains. "What about you?"

A burst of …something caught up to him. Aoi shot up to his feet, "I'm fine as long as …she remains cute." He lies through his teeth, voice softening with each word. As if the adrenaline (?) had exited his system with those abrupt actions, he slumped into his seat.

"It's bittersweet, isn't it?" The two mumbled. There was a moment of empathy before both Suzuna and Aoi returned to their previous states – one back to frowning at the menu, and the other gazing outside the glass windows.

* * *

**a/n1:** If Suzuna has a crush on Hinata, then by pushing Misaki and Usui together, isn't she getting Hinata for herself (sweet)? but what of her conscience? Suzuna knows that Hinata has a (extremely blatant) crush on her sister - wouldn't that make her seem selfish (bitter)? Aoi has a crush on Misaki, yet he encourages Misaki to be together with Usui (bitter). however, he does get to see Misaki be happy (and hence, cute) - "if you love her, then let her go" or "if you love her, you'll want her to be happy" cliche (sweet)?

**a/n2:** The ellipsis/'...' and '(?)' are fully intentional. The casting off of Hinata? That was unintentional. I'm sorry to Hinata supporters.

**a/n3:** It was supposed to be funny & lighthearted & slice-of-life-ish!


End file.
